Termination of ProxyCyanide's Account
Nikolai Abulinov got his account terminated on December 14th, 2018 because of his username afterwards, Nikolai Abulinov complained about the deletion to the rest of the crew, later adopting a new alias, NikolayThePowerful. Thankfully, he remained alive, even after his account got terminated, and the 29 year old allegedly had his account removed simply because of his username, and there is a transcription available. Nikolai's friend, Riduso Takamura explained it to him, about the deletion, so he proceeded to create a new one just in case, although Nikolai still looks the same in photographs. This incident sparked complaints to the ROBLOX staff, after Nikolai had his account terminated, and he had the account for 3 years before the deletion. Transcript Nikolai Abulinov: Oh my fucking god, welp my account got terminated and all my shit is gone. Riduso Takamura: OK, Nikolai, you were terminated because your username was "too inappropriate", maybe adopt a new alias online to prevent this in the future. Nikolai Abulinov: Sure Riduso, I'm still relying on you OK, *proceeds to change his ROBLOX username to NikolayThePowerful* after the deletion Riduso Takamura: Is it better? Nikolai Abulinov: Yup, maybe ask Simon Phung's mom? Simon Phung: I can't reimburse you right now, you may have your avatar updated slightly, since the shaggy hair is too expensive now, so I can reimburse you later, OK Nikolai? Nikolai Abulinov: Alright, no worries, I'm still in XNDUIW btw, losing all my shit is not a great way to go... Riduso Takamura: OK, Now you are back in business! Do not worry, nothing is lost! ...until we all get poison banned from ROBLOX afterwards. Nikolai Abulinov: Sure, alright Riduso!, I'll continue playing the game as "NikolayThePowerful" from then on. Political Efforts After ProxyCyanide's account got deleted, there was an attempt for a successor, but ProxyCyanide managed to get re-elected because many people had relied on ProxyCyanide and his PvP skills, so as a result, ProxyCyanide was re-elected as the leader of The Abulinov Party defeating his opponent, Arkady Zhudotanitsky by a huge margin. Re-election of ProxyCyanide ProxyCyanide was later re-elected as the leader of The Abulinov Party since the senate of his group managed to grant Nikolai Abulinov 319 seats, while his opponent, Arkady only got 23 seats, so the re-election of ProxyCyanide was successfully granted, defeating Arkady, by a 73.37% majority, proving that if accounts were deleted, new ones will be created, and nothing was lost. * ProxyCyanide managed to keep his weaponry as a result of this re-election, along with all assets of him. ** Krovavaya strela actually remembered ProxyCyanide, and never attacked Proxy or the rest of The Abulinov Party either, A few days before his account got terminated, he was with Alexander Zhuvinsky and battling against zombies very competitively and quite strongly, which was certainly the case when ProxyCyanide was in BLOODFEST, and the crowds got impressed about him, and his bravery as a result, and this is the reason why he got re-elected as the leader of The Abulinov Party, with great attention and realistic efforts to cling him onto power. During the re-election process, crowds yelled "Nikolai is still alive!" in Russian, proving that he was not dead, rather still alive anyway, and the senate managed to choose ProxyCyanide as it's head leader, even after he got his account deleted, so he changed his username to "NikolayIsPowerful" to surprise other people and also include people who had participated in the re-election process. Nikolay Sovkhariyenko would later have talks with ROBLOX staff about ProxyCyanide's account deletion, and they said that his username was "Inappropriate" since Cyanide is a toxic chemical which is a lethal poison, hence his reputation as a effective leader for all those years to come. Nikolay Sovkhariyenko said that "The termination of Proxy's account is nefarious and unnecessary into itself, even though the username was pretty cool, if not very creative, I've known proxy for a few months now, and his friends also trust him too, despite his termination, he will still thrive throughout his life, and will remain an effective leader for a very long time." Attempted reimbursement ProxyCyanide did try to get reimbursed, but to no avail, forcing him to start all his stuff all over again, although he still retained his rank of 1st Lieutenant, in fact, once a person's account is deleted, all their stuff will be permanently gone, for good, never to be brought back again. Reinstating Appeal ProxyCyanide eventually got appealed and his ban lifted once he told a ROBLOX staff member to change his username again. Category:News